


Cosmic Love

by rock_chick



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/rock_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Jesus, this is one of Vicki's better ideas.  Hell, it has been for a couple years; it just took  a while to get the boys on board with it.  Jensen and Misha are both so fucking <i>pretty</i>, and every time she's seen them in the same room, she's hardly been able to stop herself thinking about the two of them, naked together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [in Round 6 of ](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/7359.html?thread=7736767#t7736767)[](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/) for the prompt _Misha and Vicki coax Jensen into one of their threesomes. Vicki knows what Misha likes, so she gives Jensen instructions._ Vicki POV, because Vicki is awesome. I've been posting similar prompts myself _forever_ , but nobody ever filled any of them; so when I saw somebody else prompting this, I jumped at the chance to write it myself without committing the minor _faux pas_ of filling my own prompt! XDDD
> 
> Title from the song by Florence + The Machine, which started playing just as I was writing the orgasms. WMP's random play function has apparently achieved sentience...

Sweet Jesus, this is one of Vicki's better ideas. Hell, it has been for a couple years; it just took a while to get the boys on board with it. Jensen and Misha are both so fucking _pretty_ , and every time she's seen them in the same room, she's hardly been able to stop herself thinking about the two of them, naked together.

Actually, when she says "get the boys on board", she really just means Jensen. Misha got with the program quite a while ago, even if he didn't say anything. She _knows_ that look he gets when he's thinking about adding someone to their merry clique of friends-with-benefits, lovers past and present, freaks and perverts. He wouldn't have wanted to make a move while they were working together, though; it just needed a little patience... and then Vicki to facilitate for him.

Misha's lying face up on the bed in front of a kneeling Jensen, his head tipped all the way back, and he wriggles backwards with his mouth sliding down Jensen's gorgeous, perfectly proportioned cock as he goes. Jensen throws his head back and all but howls.

God, so _fucking_ hot. Vicki loves her life. "Grab his hair, Jensen," she suggests, "he likes that. Yeah, use it to hold him still; go on, fuck his mouth."

Misha moans loud and happy around the thrust of Jensen's cock. Jensen slips a little further in with every push, just into the top of his throat, and Misha gives a full-body shudder. Oh, yeah, her husband loves giving head. Loves doing it to women, rubbing his face into their pussies and getting their slick all over him, but especially loves sucking cock, gets all desperate and slutty over it.

Christ, watching this is really working her up. She's got herself off once already, just to take the edge off; back when they were all making out on the sofa, hand down her panties and rubbing herself off hard and fast because she couldn't fucking _think_ past the haze of want. And, dammit, she's been fantasizing over this too long to let it pass her by in a delirium of mind-numbing arousal, fun as that can be. She wants to watch, to take it in, to _remember_ it all.

"Don't hold back, Jensen, he can deep-throat," she says, smirking evilly.

Jensen groans, hips punching forward on the instant, and fuck, she can _see_ the bulge of his cock shoving right down Misha's throat. Misha clutches at the sheets and writhes desperately, crotch thrusting up into nothing, cock an angry red. Poor baby, she's so mean to him.

Aww, maybe too mean. And much as she loves indulging her voyeurism kink, loves watching two gorgeous men going at it right in front of her and obeying her instructions so perfectly, her pussy is dripping wet and clamoring at her to get back in the game. She hauls herself out of the chair, not bothering to make it sexy - the boys may be listening to her every word, but Misha can't see anything except Jensen's balls and Jensen is staring, overwhelmed, at where his cock is disappearing down Misha's gullet - and prowls over to join them on the bed.

Misha's so wrapped up in his faceful of cock that he doesn't realize she's straddling him until she's grabbed him around the base of his dick and sunk down on him, so wet that she can take him in one smooth, practised movement. One of the benefits of being with someone forever; you know all the right angles to use. He puts his hands on her thighs and squeezes them in encouragement.

She wriggles in Misha's lap to get herself settled and balanced right, then starts riding her dearly beloved like a pony. Posting trot always was her best pace; if Gramma knew what Vicki was using all those childhood riding lessons for, she'd be turning in her grave. It feels fucking wonderful, all the more so because she's aware of Jensen looking at her now, watching her slide up and down on Misha's cock. He unconsciously speeds up his own pace to match hers, and Misha growls around him, a feedback loop of rising sensation that's taking them both higher by the moment. If Vicki doesn't get a move on, they're gonna leave her in the dust. She adjusts her angle so Misha's cock is pushing harder across her G-spot and slides a couple of fingers onto her clit, playing catch-up while she still can.

She doesn't realize she's closed her eyes until she feels a hand cupping her chin and looks up to meet Jensen's gaze. He's wide-eyed, pupils all blown; he looks completely shell-shocked and disbelieving, but there's a grin twitching up at the corners of his mouth. Of all the marvellous things about threesomes - well, a threesome with the right _person_ \- this is her favorite; the intensity and inclusivity of it, the soul-deep _connection_. She badly wants to kiss Jensen again, but they can't reach each other without disruptive amounts of shifting, and everyone's getting it so good right now that she decides against trying, turns her head to kiss his palm tenderly instead.

He gasps, slides his hand up into her hair, holding her head in place, though more gently than he's holding Misha's. "Vicki, fuck."

"I know, right?" she grins.

"Is Misha...?"

"Oh, believe me, Jen, he's getting his jollies down there," she gasps, fingers working faster now. "Probably gonna get off the second you start shooting down his throat."

Jensen whines then, bucks even harder, "Shit, Vicki, y'all are gonna kill me."

"Come on, then, Jensen; I'm ready to go, c'mon with me."

Jensen thrusts into Misha's throat one last time, twists and cries out, head thrown all the way back, and Vicki looks down to where he and Misha are joined. Watching Misha's throat move as he groans around Jensen's cock and swallows his come straight down is the hottest thing _ever_. She feels her own climax start to take her, reaches out and grabs Jensen's shoulder to steady herself, nails digging into him hard as she shakes her way through it.

Just as she knew it would, Jensen's orgasm triggered the start of Misha's - she fucking _loves_ how responsive he is - and the rhythmic pulsing of her cunt around him is the final straw. He lets Jensen's cock slip out of his mouth and cries out loud and wordless, hands back to fisting the sheets and pulling so hard they might rip, bucking up into Vicki erratically as he comes. She feels the rush of slickness inside her, grinds down onto him so he doesn't slip out of her before he means to.

When they're all done and mostly back on earth, she pushes and pulls the boys to where she wants them; Jensen spooning a completely done-in Misha, and her tucked in against Misha's front. They're all three of them grinning like absolute _fools_ , radiating such joy she can all but taste it on the air. Best idea ever, no question.

And Misha's got _that_ look on his face now. The one that means their fluid circle of bed-partners just shrank to one, for the foreseeable future.

Vicki is _way_ more than okay with that.


End file.
